This invention relates generally to product merchandising display fixtures and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transforming the appearance of a conventional display merchandiser into a three-dimensional representation of a wide variety of different objects so as to attract consumer attention and promote sales.
Numerous product merchandising display systems and other point-of-purchase devices including modular display fixtures have been designed and manufactured for use in merchandising a wide variety of different types of products including bottled products such as soft drink products to consumers. These display devices are commonly employed in supermarkets, convenience stores, grocery outlets, drug and liquor stores, fast food outlets and a wide variety of other wholesale and retail stores for use in store display windows, end-of-aisle merchandising areas, lobby and checkout areas, and other high traffic areas to show and focus attention on the products and wares displayed therein. It is not only the strategic location of a particular display merchandiser which is important in a particular merchandising application, but it is often times the ability of such merchandiser to catch the eye of a prospective consumer which ultimately leads to an eventual sale. This is true because the sale of many products occur impulsively and opportunistically if consumers are directed, for whatever reason, to a particular merchandising display. Consumers are heavily influenced by displays and a large percentage of brand name decisions are made in the store.
As a result, merchants and vendors are always attempting to enhance the appearance of conventional display merchandisers such as multi-tiered display units having a plurality of shelves vertically stackably arranged in spaced apart relationship one above the other so as to more readily attract consumers to the such displays. Such enhancements often times include elaborate header boards, product graphics, and other signage specifically directed to attract and focus consumer attention on the particular merchandising display. It is therefore desirable to have a transformation system available to merchants and vendors for easily converting a conventional, ordinary looking vertically arranged display unit into an eye catching point-of-sale merchandiser which will more readily attract prospective shoppers and buyers to the display and to the particular products displayed therein.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems typically encountered in attempting to enhance the overall appearance of a particular display merchandiser.
The present invention teaches a transformation technique for changing the overall appearance of a product merchandising display unit wherein a plurality of sheet-like members are foldable and attachable to various portions of the display unit in a particular manner such that, when attached to the unit, such sheet-like members form a three-dimensional representation of a particular object such as a bottle, a spaceship, an animal character, or any other envisioned representation. In this regard, the sheet-like members are individually shaped and configured such that when attached to the appropriate portions of the particular display unit in question, such sheet-like members interact with the display unit, and with other sheet-like members, to produce the appearance of a particular object. Such interaction typically takes the form of the sheet-like members being attachable to one or more of the upright support members or elongated poles positioned between the plurality of vertically spaced shelf members associated with a particular display unit as well as with the uppermost shelf member of such unit. Other attachment locations such as attachment to other shelf members forming the display unit are likewise recognized and anticipated depending upon the size and shape of the particular display unit in question as well as the particular application desired.
In one embodiment of the present invention, at least some of the sheet-like members are foldable and assemblable around the various upright support members so as to substantially encircle the same, whereas in another aspect of the present invention, at least some of the sheet-like members are adhesively attachable directly to at least one surface portion associated with a particular upright support member. In addition, the individual sheet-like members can be shaped and designed so as to achieve a three-dimensional representation of an object regardless of the particular shape and/or size of the display unit. For example, the display unit may be rectangular, square or circular in shape and the upright support members may likewise take on a wide variety of different shapes and configurations such as square, rectangular, triangular and/or circular. As a result, the present method and apparatus provides a simple and efficient means for effectively transforming the overall appearance of a conventional display merchandiser into an eye catching display which will enhance sales.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a system for changing the appearance of a display fixture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plurality of sheet-like members which are foldable and assemblable into a three-dimensional representation of a particular object when such sheet-like members are attached to an existing display merchandiser.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a transformation technique adaptable for use in conjunction with a wide variety of different display merchandisers wherein the overall appearance of a display unit is transformed into the representation of a particular object.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after considering the following detailed specification of several representative embodiments of the present method and apparatus in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.